Moonlit Scythe
by Ookami Hitokage
Summary: A collection of three oneshots based on how our favourite Shinigamiiz died. 3/3
1. ribbons

**Ookami Hitokage**: Mmm. This is gonna be a bunch of three oneshots, of how our favourite Shinigami died. Meroko's up, first. D: Oh, just so y'all know, I won't be mentioning any names in these angst-fics. ;P

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite!

**Ribbons**

_By Ookami Hitokage_

A bitter, angry smile crosses her face as she stares out into the rain, her head bowed. Tears fall down her face, but are masked by the falling rain. The landscape is grey, desolate, empty; just like her heart.

A sob manages to escape her lips, and her hands clench into fists.

_Why am I here? I shouldn't be…it's not like anyone cares, anyway._

One of her hands lift and brushes a strand of hair away from her face. Her hair is plastered to her body, as is her clothes.

_The rain…it's so calming…but…_

The pain of seeing her love kissing her friend is still fresh. _I want you to smile…like you always do. Why do you hate me? You hate me so much…that…you…betray me. You know I like him. Yet you cut me up like this._

She has no reason to live. The shocked, angered, hurt, betrayed girl grips her right arm with her left, turning it upward so her palm faces the sky. She brings her wrist up to her face, as if inspecting it.

_Will it hurt?_

_Will it hurt more?_

_Can I start over?_

_Maybe if I'm not here…_

She sees the blood vessels in her wrist, so clearly underneath her skin. She could easily slice them, and the pain would vanish.

After a few, shaky moments, she takes a knife from her pocket, and sets it above her wrist. She allows the blade to make contact with her skin, but not puncture. Not yet.

_The metal…it feels so cold…_

Drops of rain fall upon the knife, giving it an eerie effect. _I hope…this doesn't hurt._

Finally, she carefully slides the knife across her skin, vertically. A cut appears, and blood begins to flow through. However, she is so far back in her mind that she no longer notices the pain.

_Ribbons…_ A bitter smile crosses her face. _They look like…red ribbons._


	2. smile

**Ookami Hitokage**: Next up is my favorite character – Izumi. Nuuuu.

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: Unfortunately, I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite.

**Smile**

_By Ookami Hitokage_

He stares up silently at his mother, feeling yet not feeling. _Why won't you look at me?_ He whimpers, yet it brings no response. _I want to see you smile…_He remembers his mother's words on that fateful day; merrily a few weeks ago.

"…_I wish you didn't exist…"_

The boy stiffens, and his gaze flickers to the train tracks. He was the cause of her pain, and he didn't want that. It would be so easy to just jump onto the tracks as the train comes. Then, she would smile, and then, she would no longer be in pain. If he didn't exist, then she would be happy.

_Yes…_

He begins to run, his hat falling off his head and landing near his mother's feet. She glances up, toward him. The train is coming, the boy notes, and he can hear the clanging of the railroad crossing.

He crawls underneath the warning sign, ignoring it. He can hear people gasping behind him, but he ignores them. The train is close now; he can see it, and he can see the black smoke in the air. He jumps onto the tracks.

He can almost feel the train…

_Yes…mother…please…smile…for me…_

He wants nothing more than to rid her of pain. He wants nothing more than to make her happy. He wants nothing more from her than for her to smile.

He knows in his heart that he is lying. That he doesn't want her to just smile, but for her to truly be with him, like a mother. He wants to hug her, talk to her. He doesn't want to get hit by her. He wants to _be with her._

Moments before the train hits him, his gaze flickers to his mother.

She is smiling.

He cannot see her crying as the train hits him and his vision goes black.


	3. breathe

**Ookami Hitokage**: Oh, look! It's Takuto! I had a hard time with this one. I'm not quite pleased with it, either. It's shorter than what I was originally going for.

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: Unfortunately, I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite.

**Breathe**

_By Ookami Hitokage_

His jaw clenches angrily, and he ignores the cries of the doctor behind him. Life? Live? The words mean nothing to him, not when his most prized possession, his voice, was taken away. He has nothing to live for, nothing to hope for. His dreams, his wishes – all gone. All taken by the one he thought was his friend. It hurts him, and he just wants to the pain to end.

His hand lifts to where his throat is, and he fingers the bandages and stitches. His gaze hardens. It's all because of his friend – or who he thought was his friend. He betrayed him. Life? What was life? The words ring on and on in his friend as he watches the doctor desperately running toward him. He is going to lock him up in one of the small rooms, with four walls and a bed. He knows.

But he won't let it happen.

He inhales as a cool wind brushes over him. Oxygen, something need for humans to breathe and live. After a few moments, he steps up to the edge of the roof. The protests of the doctor grow louder; he can sense him right behind him. Swiftly, he jumps, falling down to the earth below. He can feel a hand grasping for his as he falls. _I'm sorry…_

He doesn't need to breathe, not when all his dreams are taken away.


End file.
